You Make Me Smile
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: They have known each other through eight years of pain and joy. They mean the world to each other. They have been dating for two years now and McGee has a plan. McAbby...largely fluff. Enjoy!


_**Okay first of all this is a slightly late Christmas present for a friend of my family. So Merry Christmas Cindy. Second of all. Yea McAbby is not my comfort zone. I have never written a story centered around these two but I tried to do my best, and worked in some Tiva and Jibbs around the edges.**_

_**The song is Smile by Uncle Kracker.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the people**_

_**Spoilers: Judgment Day, Twilight, Hiatus, Last Man Standing, Truth or Consequences, and season seven in general.**_

_**READ THIS—For the Purposes of this story McGee and Abby have been dating since the summer after Judgment Day. **_

McGee woke up at six o'clock that morning. He was normally and early riser because it gave him time to write but today was different. Today was even more important. Today was his big date with Abby. He had been going out with her for several years and wanted to make this day very special.

_You're better then the best_

He worked quickly to get together the final remnants of what he had not been able to pack the night before. Putting everything into a basket he was almost to the door when it rang. Walking over to open it he saw Abby standing there, and smiled.

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

"You know I was going to pick you up don't you?" McGee asked Abby as the walked down the steps of McGee's apartment and towards the car.

"Of course I do," Abby told him smiling even thought he could not see it in the dark, "I just wanted to know what you were doing."

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right_

McGee had to laugh at that as he got into the car. Abby had a style of her own. That was undeniable. She was a very special person and McGee was so lucky that she had chosen to give him a second chance.

_Completely unaware_

McGee wondered if Abby sometimes forgot how special she was. She was the heart and soul of the team. She held them together even when she was at her weakest. She had kept them together through Kate dying, Gibbs leaving, Jenny dying, and then Vance sending them all to separate corners of the earth. Without her McGee wasn't sure that the team would have ever made it back together.

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

That's when they had started dating, that summer when the team had been split up. They had started by just going out to lunch every week as friends, but both of them had acknowledged that there were still strong feelings. For so many years they had hidden them because Gibbs did not approve of dating in the office, but McGee had never stopped loving Abby.

_Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok_

During that summer they had been a mutual comfort to each other, and finally Abby had raised the issue of them dating again. Both of them had seen how fleeting life could be. Just weeks previous Gibbs had lost the woman he loved without have a chance to make things right because they were both scared. Tony and Ziva had been torn apart by fate but either way it had showed McGee and Abby that you can't ever take what you have, and who you have, for granted.

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

She had always been there to remind him that things would eventually look up and get better. She was the one constant in his life all was holding him together and keeping him grounding. He returned the favor when he could, which is why they were here. McGee parked the car and got the basket out of the trunk. He led her across a small meadow to the very edge of it, which overlooked the ocean.

_You make me smile like the sun_

He had timed it perfectly. Just as he finished setting up the blanket the sun broke the horizon and colored the sky brilliant shades of gold and orange. It sparkled across the water like the finest of gems glitter.

_Fall out of bed sing like a bird_

Abby's gasped was audible even with the loudly chirping birds all around them. She looked out over the water. Normally she wasn't one for watching the sun but this was beautiful. Looking around she thought she recognized the area, but she couldn't think why.

"Tim," she asked, "have I been here before?"

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

McGee looked up to answer her question at was nearly blinded by the light of the sun. Abby was standing looking out over the water and the sun was shining all around her. In McGee's opinion it made her look like an angel. She was always beautiful, but at this moment McGee felt he could stare at her forever.

"Yes," he answered her snapping out of his daze, "It was our first date."

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

"We came here two weeks after we first met," McGee reminded her. "It was some kind of party with very loud music and very low lights. I don't really remember much of the party because I spent most of the time staring at you but I do remember the last song." Abby looked McGee and smiled. "It was a slow song," McGee continued, "I think the name of it was 'God Bless the Broken Road.'"

_You make me dance like a fool_

Carefully taking his Ipod and speakers out of his jacket pocket he set it on the ground and pushed the play button then as the song started he extended his hand to Abby. She took it and together they began to dance slowly around the grassy meadow.

_Forget how to breathe_

When the song ended McGee realized that he and Abby were much closer than they had started out. Abby laid her head on McGee's chest and McGee temporarily forgot that he was supposed to breathe.

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

Now the sun was almost fully up and the water and meadow were coated in a golden glow. Leading Abby over to the blanket, he opened the basket and produced a large amount of breakfast food, which he set on the blanket. Abby squealed happily giving McGee a rib-cracking hug as she did so.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

As he watched Abby devour her half of the breakfast, McGee smiled to himself. His plan was working better than he could ever have expected and he hadn't seen Abby smile this much since Ziva was made a full time agent.

_Ohh_ _you_ _make_ _me_ _smile_

He liked seeing her happy. Now it was time for stage two of his plan.

---

_Even when you're gone_

McGee and Abby picked up their breakfast and got back into the car. Once again they rode in silence. Each was engrossed in their own thoughts. Abby was wondering where they were going this time. McGee was just thinking about his and Abby's relationship history.

_Somehow you come along_

Rarely had they been more then an hour's drive away in the seven years they had known each other. If they weren't that close he was either on a case in which case he saw her on videoconference or one of them was visiting family in which case the emailed back and forth. The one exception to that rule was when McGee and Tony had been in Africa bringing Ziva home.

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

McGee would never admit just how scared he had been when they were in Africa. Gibbs had been in a war and Ziva was like a daughter to him. He had known no fear, at least not for himself. Tony might have been a little more scared than Gibbs but he had been a cop and he was fighting for the person he loved most in the world.

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

But McGee had made it through because he had never let himself accept there being a chance of him not seeing Abby again. That gave him the strength to carry on just like Ziva gave Tony the strength to carry on.

_You make me smile like the sun_

They got out of the car and walked towards the forest that was near the parking lot. They both knew where the path was automatically because neither could forget the one time they had been there together and they each have visited separately many times. As they walked deeper into the forest the sun sparked through the trees making it look like the forest was magic.

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

As they walked further down the path they were serenaded with the songs of the morning's birds. Abby reached out and her fingers wrapped around McGee's hand. Then she intertwined their fingers.

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

McGee's head spun when she touched him. It was amazing he thought that he had known her for so many years and yet she could still make his head spin with a simple touch. He had never felt that way with any other woman. That was just one of the many reasons that he loved Abby.

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

Thinking back to the last time they had been there together, he realized that it to had been on a Sunday. Someone outside their line of work might have thought it strange that they did so many things on Sunday nights, but anyone who had ever worked with Gibbs knew that everyday was a work day and Sunday night just happened to be free the most.

_You make me dance like a fool_

"Oh," Abby squealed jumping around as the reached their destination. "I know this place."

McGee smiled at her. "What is it?" he asked her even thought they both knew perfectly well that he knew the answer.

_Forget how to breathe_

Abby's smile widened, "This is the first place that we did this." Before McGee could say anything Abby pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was both passionate and sweet. A sweet reminder of their first kiss which had in fact been shared in this very clearing.

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

They stood wrapped in each other's arms and standing in the clearing while the sun shone through the tree that surrounded them. Bees and birds flew around making their chirps and songs to serenade the pair.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

When they broke apart from each other McGee's head was spinning. Once again Abby had managed to exhibit the fact that she had a power over him that no one else had ever had. She could not only make his head spin with a touch or a kiss. She could control him.

_Ohh you make me smile_

That was part of what he loved about her. Now it was time for part three of his plan.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

A few minutes later they got out of the car at a small restaurant a block or two away from NCIS. Both of them knew that this place was one that had given them a second chance at love. It had been their meeting place for lunch every Wednesday after Jenny's death and the disbandment of the team.

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

It had been their safe haven during those months. It was the place that they could meet for and hour or two every week and just escape their work. They loved their work but that summer had been the hardest in a long time. Even the summer when Kate died hadn't been that bad because they had all been together.

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

McGee remembered that summer and how just looking in Abby's eyes reminded him that he and Abby were the only of the almost romantic pairs on the team that were still together. Jenny had died and whether he admitted it or not that had broken Gibbs heart. Tony and Ziva had been sent to opposite sides of the globe.

_You make me smile_

Perhaps it was the unfortunate circumstances of their friends that had made them realize they should give love another shot or maybe that was just the trigger on something that had been a long time coming. Either way, fate had been kind to them in a way that it had never been to their coworkers. Abby was the one person who could always cheer him up when he was feeing down.

_You make me dance like a fool_

She was the only person who he would listen to blindly because he trusted her with his life. She was the stable thing in his life and he could never lose that because if he did it would destroy him.

_Forget how to breathe_

Both of them remembered the pain of that summer but thankfully they also had joy to remember, the moments that they could snatch away from work and spend together holding each other and promising it would be okay.

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

Her eyes were shining like miniature suns full of joy and light and energy. Looking into them he knew that he would be happy if he could spend the rest of eternity with her.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

But that was not the plan. He had one more thing that he needed to do.

---

_You make me smile like the sun_

It was noon and the sun was at the highest point in the sky.

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

The birds were singing in the trees all around them.

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

McGee's head was spinning knowing what he was about to do.

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

Knowing that by the time the sun set his life would be drastically chanced.

_You make me dance like a fool_

Abby was sitting on a park bench trying to figure out what McGee was doing.

_Forget how to breathe_

McGee hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out.

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

Suddenly the sun came out from behind a cloud that it had been hiding behind.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

McGee took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

_Ohh you make me smile_

"Abigail Jessica Sciuto, Will you marry me?"

_Ohh you make me smile_

Abby looked McGee straight in the eye.

_Ohh you make me smile_

"Yes."

_**Did it make you smile? If it did please review because that makes me smile. :-)**_


End file.
